1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technology, when a folder is processed, all files stored in the folder are also processed together.
In a file management system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-71293, for example, all files in a folder are moved to another folder or deleted together.